Dates and Papa Jack
by AspiringAuthor29
Summary: Zoe made it off of the ship in the episode War Room Ship, and now she wants to claim the promised ice cream date. Of course, Papa Jack is going to be watching his boy's back.


**It's about time I do a fanfic on my favorite TV show, MacGyver, (2016 of course!). So, I literally just watched the episode War Room + Ship for the first time last night, and I hate how every time Mac is interested in a girl, she either gets killed, kidnapped, or she betrays the entire foundation. I mean I love some good whump but come on, give him a break. In this fic, Zoe did not die and instead takes Mac up on his offer to get some ice cream. Of course, I had to add in a dash of Papa Jack. I figured if he followed Riley on a dinner date with her dad, he would do the same for Mac with a new girl he's into. As usual I own none of the characters. Happy reading!**

Watching the solvent puff up around the door sent a wave of relief crashing over Mac. Now, all that was left to do was wait. The ice cutter ship had an ETA of 30 minutes or less. With a bit of luck, all 22 passengers would make it off of the ship safe and sound.

**0000**

Two hours later, Mac and the rest of the gang was gathered around the fire pit on Mac and Bozer's back porch. Bozer would be home in the morning, having successfully finished hi spy training.

Mac's phone rang. Looking down he smiled. It was Zoe. They had exchanged numbers right before the rescue boat had shown up to get the students and the teacher off of the wrecked ship.

"I need to take this," he said, receiving some raised eyebrows from Jack, but nothing more. He rose from his spot and went into the house before answering the phone. "Hello," he said.

"Hey Mac," came Zoe's voice from the other end.

"How are you doing? Is everything alright?" he asked her anxiously. "Everything's fine, thanks to you. I have to stay overnight at the hospital as a precaution, but I'm allowed to come home tomorrow morning. After things calmed down, I decided to call you and ask about some promised ice cream," she said slyly. Mac chuckled, "I didn't forget. I know a great place about a mile from my house. I'll send you the address and maybe we can meet up tomorrow night." "How about six?" "Sounds perfect, I'll see you then."

Mac hung up the phone and headed back out to the deck feeling very excited for the prospect of tomorrow night.

Later on, when everyone had left besides Jack, Mac found him leaning casually on the doorframe of the kitchen entrance.

"About that phone call you got earlier, was it a girl or is your new shipment of paperclips in, because you were grinning like a fool when you saw the caller ID."

"If you need to know so badly, that was Zoe. We're meeting up for ice cream tomorrow night," Mac informed the elder agent, cheeks turning blood red.

"Well that's great, bud. It's about time you got back in the game, you know since the whole Nikki incident," Jack said.

"Jack-" "No I mean it; this is a good thing. You need a little pick me up anyway hoss. You've been a little tightly wound with this whole looking for your dad thing. You need a little R&R, if you know what I mean," he told Mac, wiggling his eyebrows at him on the last statement.

"First of all, gross. Second of all, I'm fine, really I am," Mac stated, "and for the record could you stay out of this, I know how you can be with your helicopter parenting."

"Just doing my job, bud, watching your back." With that Jack ducked out of the house. Oh, he was so not staying out of this.

**0000**

The next night, Mac walked into the small ice cream shop. He was wearing a light blue button up with jeans, boots, and of course, his leather jacket.

He found a table near the front window and took a seat, preparing to wait.

Outside, across the street, a restored GTO sat with its headlights off. Jack watched his boy glance around the shop before taking a seat near the window. It wasn't that Jack didn't think Mac could take care of himself, because man, Mac had proven a long time ago that he could, but the fact that the young man meant the world to Jack. He didn't want to see him get his heart stomped on again like it had so many times before.

Before long, a silver Sudan pulled into a parking space. Jack watched a young woman get out of the car. She was pretty nice looking, if Jack did say so himself. The girl, Zoe, went inside the shop and spotted Mac. He stood up as she approached, and they gave each other a friendly hug.

Once they were both settled back down at their table with cups of Rocky Road, Zoe started off the conversation. "So, tell me more about the time you broke into the lab at MIT…"

Jack watched the pair talk and laugh. At one point, some of the ice cream from Zoe's spoon ended up on the end of Mac's nose. This sent them both spiraling into spiels od laughter. Jack smiled. He loved seeing his kid laugh. The world tried to throw everything it had at Mac and seeing him so carefree made Jack like Zoe immediately. And of course, Jack was always watching his back.

**Sorry it was so short. It was just a little something I thought of. Hope you like it.**


End file.
